teen_life_as_a_monsterfandomcom-20200215-history
Trico
Tricos are a near-extinct species of large, powerful, and fast griffin-like beasts. They look like a combination of a dog, a bird, and a cat. The strange beings known as the Armored Knights are no match for their power and ferocity. Appearance Tricos are large, hybridized beasts with the face of a dog, the ears, body and tail of a cat, and the beak, wings, feathers, and feet of a bird. They also sport a pair of horns on their head. Their feathers are a grayish blue, with darker feathers on his tail, wings, and nose, while having lighter feathers on its face. Their eyes change colors depending on his mood. Backstory It is discovered that the Tricos once thrived on Earth thousands of years ago, along with werewolves, vampires, and succubi, but were enslaved to an evil entity called the Master, who controls these beasts and uses them to kidnap human children to sustain its own immortality. However, the Master's control over the beasts was broken when one such beast was hit by lightning after stealing a young girl from a village. Fearing the power of the now independent beast, the Knights chained this particular Trico up in a cave, hoping it would die from starvation. However, the creature regurgitated the girl, who helped it recover and escape. The two gain entrance to the Master's citadel tower. While the Trico holds off a large pack of rogue Tricos, the girl destroys the Master. Badly wounded, the Trico decides nonetheless that it is now time that the girl returned to her village. Upon returning her home, the beast leaves for its own safety, leaving the girl to tell the story of their extraordinary adventure. In the final scene, it is revealed that the Trico not only survived its agonizing wounds but has gone on to sire a young Trico of his own, raising it in the cave where the whole adventure began. Personality Tricos behave much like a typical domesticated dog. At first, Tricos don't trust other humans or monsters. Tricos will also bestow affection on those they trust, rubbing their head against them and nuzzling while making loving whines. Once a Trico becomes fully bonded, the beast will protect their object of affection without a thought to his own personal safety, even taking on a pack of Lycans without hesitation. Tricos are creatures one would do best not to make an enemy of. When it perceives a threat, Tricos burst into a bloodthirsty rage, destroying said threat with intense vigor. Even if a Trico is outmatched, the beast will still throw himself into the fray, fighting until either killed or knocked unconscious. Powers & Abilities * Chimera Physiology: Tricos are described as the first Chimera, strange creatures composed of several different animals. This gives the beast the abilities of all the species it embodies: the strength of a dog, the agility of a cat, and the flight of a bird. * Enhanced Strength: Because of their massive size, a Trico is incredibly strong. They can destroy stone structures and smash groups of enemies with relative ease. * Enhanced Agility: Tricos can climb and leap great distances that would be impossible for any other animal. This is embodied by their cat-like traits. * Flight: Tricos can fly great distances and is able to achieve altitude to soar above the clouds. Even when their wings are healing from great injuries, they can glide for a short period of time. * Heightened Endurance: Tricos can take massive amounts of damage. Swords do not affect them, spears only slow them down, and even serious wounds sustained by Giants, long falls, or being struck by lightning can be shrugged off in a short amount of time. Tricos also seem to heal very fast, as they don't bleed very much from spear wounds and can quickly get up from even life-threatening wounds. * Elongated Tail: A Trico's tail acts as an extra limb. He mainly uses this ability to assist their allies while their feet are in use. While unable to grab things using their tail, the beast can quickly position it to act like a rope to climb up/down. * Enhanced Senses: Thanks to their dog-like attributes, Tricos have incredible senses of smell and hearing. * Eyes: The color of a Trico's eyes change depending on its mood. Their eyes shine pink when aggressive or angry. The eyes will glow white when excited or interested. When its eyes are dark green, they are calm and friendly. Their pupils will contract greatly when satisfied when being fed, closely resembling a more human eye. * Electric Blast: Upon seeing a symbol produced by a magical mirror, a Trico can fire a continuous bolt of electricity from its tail at the mirror's target, useful for destroying obstacles and enemies. When the mirror is lost, however, so is this ability. A Trico's tail can fire electricity even when severed from its body. This ability is not directly controlled by the creature. Weaknesses * Children: First and foremost, a Trico will do whatever it takes to protect small children, even if that means recklessly throwing themselves in harm's way or against an overpowering enemy. While they survive in most cases, they nearly die several times. * Talismans: Huge hexagonal stained glass panes in the shape of a large yellow-orange human eyeball with blue sclera surrounded by a sloppy mix of purple and pink (most likely due to age rather than paint job). Above and below the eyeball are red triangles. When the talismans come within Trico's eyesight, Trico's animal instincts become apparent, and Trico is unable to do anything but fearfully back away unless the offending pane is destroyed. These objects come in the form of small shields carried by Knights that they will aim against the animal, or as larger stationary ones, mounted on trolleys or suspended by chains. Most often they can be knocked over, broken by throwing a stone or destroyed with Trico's ranged tail attack (when available). * Other Tricos: As powerful as a Trico is, it stands little chance against even one of his own kind. While it'll fight bravely, they can be overwhelmed. * Size: A Trico's size is not always an advantage, and they have trouble squeezing into tight spots (although not from lack of trying). At one point, they valiantly attempt to squeeze into a mine tunnel, which causes the walls to collapse around it. Category:Species